


How Baby Became Jack

by CynicalLion



Series: Fathoms of Depravity Shorts [2]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Descent, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalLion/pseuds/CynicalLion
Summary: Just a little short about how Baby!Jack got his name.
Series: Fathoms of Depravity Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875355
Kudos: 26





	How Baby Became Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Fontaine has a bad habit of surrounding himself with sassy people. It's a wonder Jack came out as mild as he did being raised by Suchong and Tenenbaum.
> 
> In other notes, this short would be rated G if it weren't for Fontaine's mouth.

"As you see, growth formula is working well." Suchong said, holding the soon-to-be assassin infant so Fontaine could look him over. The baby was only a few weeks old technically, but he looked to be about a year old thanks to Suchong's meddling.

"How long 'til you can start his trainin'?" Fontaine asked, getting an eyeroll from Suchong. Just as the doctor was about to reply, probably with something sassy, the baby started to cry.

"Ugh, feeding time." Suchong grumbled, looking around before looking at Fontaine. "Here! Examine baby closer." He shouted over the wailing infant, thrusting him into Fontaine's arms before bustling off to one of his tables.

After panicking briefly, Fontaine looked down at the screaming potato in his arms, frowning deeply. "Y'know, I got shit t'do today. I don't have time to play nanny." He grumbled loudly, glaring at Suchong's back.

"You have time now." Suchong shot back, not taking his eyes off his work.

Scoffing incredulously, Fontaine glared over when Tenenbaum cleared her throat. "Sing to him. It will calm him." She insisted, voice as cold as ever despite the suggestion.

"I don't _sing_." Fontaine growled, sneering at the idea and getting a shrug from Tenenbaum.

"Suit yourself."

Glaring at her harder as she went back to her own work, Fontaine huffed and snapped his gaze back to Suchong. "Can you hurry it up there, doc?"

"Do not rush Suchong!" Suchong shouted, waving a hand aggressively over his shoulder. "Formula is very precise. Takes time."

Sighing deeply, Fontaine looked at the little demon in his arms and grumbled a bit more before starting to hum. He didn't sing, but maybe this would work. Sure enough, as he hummed through the tune of some song he'd heard on the radio that morning, the kid calmed down, eventually turning wide eyes on Fontaine.

"Who taught you how to hold baby?" Suchong demanded, thrusting a warm bottle into one of Fontaine's hands before adjusting the way he was holding the kid. "There. Feed." He instructed, taking the hand holding the bottle and sticking the nipple into the kid's mouth. He then bustled off again, leaving Fontaine to gape after him.

"'Ey! I wasn't jokin' about havin' other shit to do today!" He barked, frowning more and looking down when he felt tiny, but incredibly strong, fingers wrap around the hand holding the bottle. "Jesus. What the fuck are you feedin' this thing?"

"Formula is top secret." Suchong said from his table, still not bothering to look at Fontaine as he worked on whatever he was doing.

"Top-- I'm your fuckin' boss!" Fontaine shouted incredulously, glaring at Tenenbaum when she came up to him and held out her arms. He gratefully passed the kid off to her, sweeping his jacket off after his hands were free. "Whatever." He grumbled, picking up his hat and getting ready to leave.

"There is one last thing, Mr. Fontaine." Tenenbaum said, looking evenly at Fontaine when he turned to glare at her. "You should probably be giving the child a name before he gets old enough to realize he does not have one."

Sneering, Fontaine put his hat on. "I ain't givin' the little shit jack." He grumbled, leaving the lab with a few mumbled curses trailing after him.

Humming softly, Tenenbaum looked down at the child in her arms. "Jack it is." She said softly, returning to her work while still holding the child in one arm.


End file.
